warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rulara
OK Viva im going to warn you right now. These guys are becoming over-powered real quick. Adamantine skin, immune to all disease, regeneration, genetic memory, do not eat/sleep/drink, and can take on five marines? Dude, these guys are overpowered already. And we haven't even gotten to the sensetive parts. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well that's the point, I made that way because that's what they were designed for. They were made for war. Pure and simple. They are the end result when Binadamu tries to hard. And as for sensetive stuff, you know where to leave it. 01:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Reasons not solutions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh...okay? Vivaporius 01:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Basically you are saying there is nothing that can stop them? A few are flat out over the top. Like the lack of hunger. The body must gather energy from somewhere as they burn it up. Where do they recieve the energy to regenerate if they dont eat? And water is the basic solvent and means of transport within the body. Do they have some molecular factory in there? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure that's what I meant by self-sustaining. Also, like the Xai'athi, the Rulara don't need water. Nishatium fills that role, which is produced in the body of the Rulara. Also, Binadamu used existing knowledge of other races to create the Rulara (which wasn't an over-night process mind you). Vivaporius 02:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Still, are you getting what im trying to say? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Not entirely, no. Vivaporius 02:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, really? Look I dont like hammering on nobodies articles, especially yours but... This is overpowered. Purposefully or not, these guy ''as a article are too strong. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, that was the plan. Intentional or not. That's how I planned them, that's how they'll stay. -_- In meantime, could I get your critque on the Iconians and the Nakala Collective? Please? :'( Vivaporius 03:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Give them a flaw, like Superman with kryptonite Iron Man with alcoholism, or Daredevil with being blind. Totalimmortal 04:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. No. I've already state my point. If you don't it, tough. I'll think of something, but I'm leaving them the way they are. Vivaporius 04:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No offense Viva, but these guys are crazy overpowered. Furthermore you say the Xai are better? I don't care if you meant for them to be overpowered. It is not okay. Supahbadmarine 05:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Knew you'd pop up sooner or later. Anyway. The Xai are better. Their smarter and to a degree, not single minded in their approachs. They certainly wouldn't win a one-on-one fight with a Rulara, but they can certainly outsmart them. Once again, I've made my point. When I decide to change them, I'll change. Vivaporius 06:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Viva the crazy overpowered nature of the Rulara is a fundamental flaw in the article. If you buld on it, then fix it later then the changes you will have to make will become more drastic. Supahbadmarine 06:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait while I give you a nice story. I'm using a PSP, so it'll take moment to type. Vivaporius 06:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Take your time. Supahbadmarine 06:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. The Rulara were designed by Binadamu to be his ultimate weapon against the Imperium. He used all best tech he had to insure the military might of Solaris would never be challenged. He succeded, but the Rulara couldn't by the Xai. Now while the Rulara hated the Xai, they no problems with Binadamu. However, ol' Binny didn't, and gave Kaizari Shujaa the order to kill the Rulara. Fleet pops in over Rulara planet, and blows it up. Now, the survivors want revenge. Part two next. Vivaporius 06:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Now the Rulara could care less about the rest of the galaxy. They focus and going after Solaris. They invade and nearly annihilate Solaris, but the intervention of the Amara, Sankari, and Xai'athi groups save it. Since that time, no Xai'athi has so much as a malicious sneeze from the Rulara. They've since become more fractured afther their defeat. The big cheese on top, Mahindra, rules by killing adversaries to her reign, which she alot of. It is Mahindra keeping the Rulara united. Part 3 next. Vivaporius 07:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It is Mahindra keeping the Rulara united and focused. However, old girl is losing her grasp on power. Being militaristic in nature, the Rulara are led by generals. These generals hate each, blaming one another for the failed invasion. The Rulara thrive on combat, and need war to have purpose. So what happens when a warrior race has no one to fight, and rival leaders? They fight each other. As a race, the Rulara aren't much of a threat to other species. As individual groups however...Part 4. Vivaporius 07:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) These groups led by generals, seek to expand their army and resources, and take out the other general and her army. For this reason the Rulara other worlds, to gain reasources for the fight bac home. A Rulara rises through the ranks by killing her superiors and rivals, until she is uhchallenged. This is what the generals are doing, until they finally get Mahindra. If Mahindra dies, so to will a unified Rulara species. Since the recent invasion, the Rulara have been far less unified and powerful. Vivaporius 07:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, that was worth the wait. You made your case eloquently, but it does not change the fact that no race or faction has any business being that powerful. For instance what if I were to create a race that were the allies of the Old Ones? They had ridiculous levels of Psychic power and technology. In fact they were so great that they could easily blow up planets with small detachments of their forces, but they only occupied three small worlds on the dge of the galaxy, only rarely left and were primarily peaceful. Does all of that change the fact that they are overpowered? Supahbadmarine 07:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Now the Rulara, in their weakened state, have no one dumb enough to try and fight them. The Xai'athi tried and lost. The Eldar tried and lost. Followed by the Orks, Chaos, Tyranids, and Humanity. If anything will stop the Rulara, it'll ultimately be the Rulara themselves, and looking at the state their in, it's possible they may destroy themselves. Vivaporius 07:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Reasons behind their power, and how that power is used in the setting is not important. The important thing is that they are unrealistically powerful. Do you see what i am trying to say? Supahbadmarine 07:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) My point is that the Rulara are killing machines. That's what they were made for. Their the result of when Binadamu decides to make a true warrior(ess). Their not psychic, advanced, or hyper-dimensional beings. They just super-warriors, not nerfed Spess Marheens. And no race (other than the Eldar and Necrons) has no business being that powerful? And? Vivaporius 07:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Eldar and Necrons can die by the hands of Guardsmen. Furthermore just because they were designed to be perfect killing machines does not mean they have any business being practically invincible to all other forces. There is no argueing that they are overpowered to an unrealistic extent. Supahbadmarine 07:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) How are they unrealistically powerful? The C'tan are unrealistically powerful. As are the Necrons, Eldar, and even the Imperium! Vivaporius 07:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Interesting background and makes for a interesting article. However, as previously mentioned by me then Supa, this does not change the fact they are overpowered. No disease, adamantine skin, etc. But going into depth about how they may destroy themselves or give them some weakness will ease that. And the Space Marines are killing machines, the Necrons are, the Tyranids are, so are the Orks, and the Dark Eldar. Yet these iconic characters are made to look ''pathetic in comparison. Tell me what can threaten them? What in the vast and unbelievably dangerous universe can rival their power? Or are they just the ultimate killing machines hands down, the Emperor doesnt stand a chance? As for the Iconians and Nakala, dont worrry i'll get to those. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The C'tan are gods. Lets not bring them in on this discussion, especially since they don't come in armies. The Eldar are not overpowered. Not in the least. Yes they have advanced tech and powerful Psykers, but they also have serious weaknesses to compensate. Furthermore they can be beaten by Guardsmen as I have stated. The Imperium is big, but they have to be. They are fighting every single other faction at the same time, constantly. That doesn't change the fact that their armies can be beaten in a straight forward fight. None of this can be said for the Rulara. Supahbadmarine 07:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Use your brain! A Space Marine can die, and they have the grade of protect as a Rulara. The rediculous regeneration of the Necrons exceeds the Rulara's. And a Guardsman can't kill a Necron. A thousand guardsmen can kill a Necron. Vivaporius 07:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That is not true Viva. Furthermore it doesn't change our argument. The Rulara can't be fought in a practical way by any faction in 40k. That is overpowered. Supahbadmarine 07:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) In the Fall of Damnos, a conscript killed a Necron vis ice-pick to the eye. :P Anyway, seriously Viva, tell me... What can threaten them? The Tyranids? Necrons? C'tan? Hell, the Onimongar! Give us something, that doesnt make them totally invincible. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Rulara don't need armor because their skin acts as the armor. They use superior agility to fight marines, superior thinking to fight Orks and Tyranids, and superior strength to fight the Impeial Guard and Eldar. They inherit their immunity to diesese from the Xai'athi. Vivaporius 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Viva, what of my previous question? -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Are they Impervious to being stepped on by a Onimongar? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Like to hear a story about that conscript. Anyway, in a one on one fight, the Necrons and lots of Xai'athi. Get a number of Eldar together, and you've got a fair fight. As I stated earlier, the whole point of their creation was so that NO ONE could challenge Binadamu. The Rulara have same defenses as a marine, agility of an Eldar, and endurance of an Ork. The reason it's so hard to kill isn't because their overpowered, it's because they have the same strengths as the people their fighting. Vivaporius 08:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Viva their individual traits are superior to those mentioned. Besides you are still giving us reasons. It does not provide a solution to their problem. That being that any fight against them is waited in their favor to the point where it's pointless to even try. Supahbadmarine 08:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) OK viva, answer me this question, and please dont avoid it. If there was a charge of Onimongar, titanic Necrons with really big guns, could Rulara win? Mind you there will be much stepping on. And should you dare say yes, you cannot deny they are overpowered. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) They would lose against the Onimongar. The Rulara do however have the Xai'athi equivalent to a vortex grenade and titans, so I don't about that. Vivaporius 08:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) None of this changes the fact that they are still practically invincible. We would have to have Superman come and fight these guys to make any difference. Supahbadmarine 17:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The article is on temporary hiatus until I finish refining their fluff. Until then, could I get your critque on my work? Say the Iconians and Sankari? Vivaporius 18:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) the Rulara seem to be stronger than Custodes, there almost like mini primarch. can you give us a basic stat line (on the talk page), you know BS,WS,ect Trulyrandom 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah sure. Thia is Viva by the way. Rulara Warrioress WS BS S T W I A Ld Sv 5 5 5 4 2 4 1 9 4+ This is the most common Rulara fielded, and come in standard five man squads. Each warrioress is 20 points. If you want additional info on their stats, I'll add them. 22:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The SV 4+ is there skin, not amour. Dose this mean that we have a bunch of super hot babes fighting NUDE? AUSOME!!! also the grey knights are 20 points, and superior, so 18 points. and then there only capable of taking on 2 sapace marines then, as there stat, line would sugest. Trulyrandom 22:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes it would. However, for civil reasons, the Rulara noted for their black leotards and marital arts, that abd the fact that as they nove faster and can resist more damage, usually go for melee combat. I was planning on giving them 6WS/BS, 5I, and and 5T, but I wanted to know what people thought first. 22:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, the 4+ SV was a typo. I meant 3+. Don't know if thats a bit much, so yeah...<.< 22:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Biological factories? Really? Look, even if they had the "factories" to produce nutrients, where do they get the material to make them? Another factory? And as they loose bio-material ex. waste, loss of skin, loss of blood, injury how will they recieve more material without consumption of new material? ex. food. I can understand a lessened need for eating and drinking. I can even accept a lack of sleep (if they have a effecient bio-system removing toxins built up during daily life) ex. feel tired but dont sleep. But a utter lack of these is physically impossible unless they are mechanical. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu's a hyper-intellgent playa'. Your attempting to flesh out a concept that needs no explaination. Same as with a Vortex Grenade. No explantion on how it works other than it sucks people into the Warp. Likewise, other than the fact the some form of technology is at work. But to satisfy your thrist, the factories uses femtotechnology, harvesting minute amounts of energy to multiple and produce it's own. Happy now? Vivaporius 05:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I dont think that even the Eldar have something like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Their codex simply states that the Eldar are crazy advanced. So we can assume that they do (common sense people -_-). Vivaporius 06:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Xai'athi have routinely showed levels of technology that defy common sense, and you know it. Supahbadmarine 07:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) By common sense Supah, I mean that anyone with common sense would reason that the Eldar being 60 million years old, would have that tech already. And this is 40,000 years in the future. Of course the Xai'athi have tech that defies common sense. Vivaporius 07:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) If they had it they would use it Viva. Especially with survival being harder every year. Supahbadmarine 07:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Then why don't they use their ability to bring back their dead? They have the power to do so. It's been made clear that the have tech they just decide not use. So your isn't valid. Vivaporius 07:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) When they raise their dead they deny them rest for eternity. What we are talking about is avoiding starvation. Besides, they do resurrect their dead to fight for them. If their situation weren't dire then they would never do so. Supahbadmarine 07:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but that still doesn't chanhe the fact that there is technology that the Eldar lust won't use. Plus, Eldar COULD do something to fix their situtation, just too stupid to do them. They could unite the Exodite worlds, they could settle on world far from the galaxy, they could try to regain lost knowledge, they could do lot of things. They just choose NOT TO. 08:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Viva, that argument is so full of it that I don't even want to bother with a response. The Eldar are choosing not to survive. That's retarded, and you know it! Supahbadmarine 08:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not full of it, it's common sense. Your people are dying, and instead of hiding out somewhere far from all the killing, you decide to live on a space camp, but not only is it a space camp, but it's one you decide to take TO the enemies! You can see into thw future, but you decide to go to the guys that want to devour your soul. You could rebuild you society elsewhere, but being elf refugees is much better. My point is that the Eldar have all that technology, but have decided that hording it and dying in space is better. It isn't being full of it, it's call a plot! Designed by Games Workshop to keep suckers like ourselves wondering why a Guardsman has been common sense than thousand year old farseer. So for all intensive purposes, yes, trying not to survive. 08:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you even know how Craftworlds work? First of all Craftworlds contain the Eldar Afterlife. If an Eldar dies, and his soul is not placed within the Infinity Circuit they are devoured by Slaanesh. They can't simply leave them. Second Craftworld are not capable of using the Webway, Warp Drives or any other form of FTL travel for that matter. Do you know how long it takes for a Craftworld to get from System to system? Just get out of the Hot Zone? Not happening. They do not fly to the enemy. They deploy other craft to fight. The Craftworld is generally nowhere near the action unless it is the Eldar under attack. The Exodites do not want to have anything to do with the CXraftworlders for the most part as they see the craftworld Eldar as dangerously close to the old ways. Even then Biel Tann has been trying to do just what you were talking about. The Eldar are NOT stupid, and are certainly NOT trying not to survive. They are ancient and very intelligent. So please stop belittling them. Supahbadmarine 08:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The Eldar can steer their craftworld AWAY from danger, but considering Iyandan's current situtation, it appears that they either can't or don't want to. Your statement still doesn't explain why they don't head for the galactic plane and rebuilt on their craftworld far fron everyone else. If the Eldar were so smart, why not leave their precious craftworls onver newly colonized planet, and when an Eldar dies/killed/eaten, and take the soul stone to the creatworld in high orbit? They get a world and get to keep their mobile refugee camp. Plus, they certainly have cloning technology, so why don't they uee thwt to help expand their numbers? Why not dedicate some time to building the complex pregnacy? Why not try something other be a tool of GW? 08:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Viva, in the course of an hour you have singlehandedly slung mud on two of the iconic factions of a setting I love. I am seriously getting '''angry '''now. Even at the far reaches of the galactic plain there is danger in this galaxy. Furthermore a mobile world that can move a little is better than a stationary world that can easily be attacked. There is nowhere that is truly safe in this settting. Stop looking down on Canon factions. It's very easy to create a superior faction when you are writing from an outsiders point of view. Supahbadmarine 08:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) We're not talkibg about the Rulara, the Xai'athi, or any of my groups, we're talking about why your favorite group doesn't do what most people are thinking. Not every single inch of the galaxy is burning right now. If that were the case, thw Imperium would have collapsed already. I look at the Eldar, who are 60 million years old, and have technology which canon describes as making them the equal to gods (figurtively of course), and yet they can't find a way to hide out of sight. They are extremely advanced (and yet they can't clone or manipulate matter), and long lived, but not of them ever thought of simply going somewhere else? They it takes for them to move across the galaxy they could gone to the Magellanic Clouds or even some lonely planet in the middle of nowhere. Now to tell you the truth, I don't care if your angry. I look at your comments and shake my head with disbelief as you ignore the valid poibts I make. The Eldar 60 million years old and surely have a plethora of mystical devices at their disposal, and yer you say that in the ten thousand years they've been hiding, they probably tried everything. They have no Webway gates, that I got. But why not come up with a new form of travel if your stinkin' intellegent! They can, but for reason they won't. Explain that. 09:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) guys, this isn't the eldar talk page, it's the rulara talk page. can we get back on topic please. Trulyrandom 20:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The matter has already been resolved. But thank you for your consideration. ;D Vivaporius 21:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC)